Usuario:Dark Neko Kasai
Archivo:Pika mensaje.gifÉsta es mi página de usuario. Si quieres preguntarme algo, ser mi amigo o simplemente quieres pedirme lo que sea, no dudes más y pincha aquí.Archivo:Pika mensaje.gif Agradezco a Annie por ayudarme a hacer la tabla -> Sobre mí ¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Elena. Me enteré de este sitio porque muchos usuarios en Wikidex querían hacer pokénovelas, y no se podía allí, y también por una amiga que me enseñó este sitio. La verdad es que hay pokénovelas muy interesantes. Hablando de otra cosa, supongo que os preguntaréis por qué se me ve una foto de Lugia cuando firmé en el blog de Eco1003. Bueno, os lo puedo explicar. Lugia es mi pokémon legendario favorito, desde que lo vi en la segunda película me encantó. También otro de mis favoritos es Azelf (en mi página de Wikidex hay un espacio dedicado a él). Quien quiera agregarme a sus amigos, que me lo diga y me ponga a uno o dos de estos tres: Archivo: Infernape OCPA.png, Archivo: Umbreon OCPA.png o Archivo: Dragonite OCPA.png Si queréis saber algo más de mí, os podéis meter en Wikidex, poned: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Infernape_93 PD: Para quien lo quiera saber, mi cumpleaños es el 15 de noviembre. ¡Espero poder tener muchos amigos aquí! ;) Estado de ánimo actual... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Normal... Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Un poco de mi personalidad... Bueno, normalmente soy una chica seria, pero también me río cuando tengo ganas (no todo es seriedad en la vida xD). Soy también bastante extrovertida, pero otras veces también me cuesta abrirme a la gente. Cuando algo le sale mal a alguien o tiene un problema, no dudo en hablar con ella y tratar de buscar una solución. La mayoría de mis amigos dicen que soy una buena amiga, y no dudan en recurrir a mí. Me alegro por eso :) Normalmente, soy bastante pesimista, pero intento alegrarme siempre que puedo. También, en lo que a amigos se refiere, suelo ser muy protectora con ellos, y como alguien se meta, me cago en sus muertos ¡EXPLOTO!, así que cuidado... también, a veces he estado muy alegre y optimista y de repente, me cabreo o me dan ganas de MATAR. Bueno, que aquí estoy yo, para lo que haga falta xD. Otras wikis en las que estoy *http://es.rozenmaiden.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Infernape_93 *http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Infernape_93 Pokémon ganados en rifas Archivo:Shaymin forma cielo OCPA brillante.png Pokémon adoptados link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=140771Blaze King te está pidiendo a gritos que le dés un click, o si no te echará un Lanzallamas encima. link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=140774Pulsa en mí, o si no lo haces, te controlaré con un Psíquico. link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=140776¡Dame un click, por favor! Si no lo haces, me enfadaré contigo y no te llevaré de paseo por el aire. Ya habéis leído las advertencias de mis Pokémon...si no les pulsáis...ya sabéis lo que os puede pasar... Mi firmita --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 21:54 14 nov 2010 (UTC) --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Puedo ayudarte?']] --Archivo:Umbreon NB.gifThe fire girl·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'Necesitas algo? Dime!! :D']] 21:27 20 ene 2011 (UTC) --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|Dark Fire...]]·Adoro los mensajes!! =D 15:21 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Mis Pokénovelas * PMM3: Las aventuras del Equipo Alma (En construcción...) * Rozen Maiden Pokémon (Ni empezada xD) * Rozen Maiden Pokémon/ Inscripciones * Elements Battle: Contra la Oscuridad (Puede que la haga... o no xD) Archivo:Sprite_Elena_(3).png Mis sprites Archivo:Sprite Elena (2) (arreglado).png Archivo:Cara de Altaria shiny by Infernape 93.png Archivo:Cara de Dragonite llorando by Infernape 93.png Archivo:Cara de Umbreon llorando by Infernape 93.png Archivo:Cara enfadada de Dragonite by Infernape 93.png Archivo:Cara enfadada de Umbreon by Infernape 93.png Archivo:Cara enfadada de Infernape by Infernape 93.png Archivo:Suicune NB brillante by Infernape 93.png Archivo:Raikou_dark_by_I93.png Archivo:Leafeon_dark_-_ghost.pngArchivo:Flareon_dark.png Archivo:Dark_Jolteon.png Archivo:Dark_Dialga_by_I93.png Archivo:Cara de Mew shiny.png Archivo:Cara de Riolu shiny.png Archivo:Cara de Azelf shiny.png 240px Archivo:Dialga_primario_by_I93.png Archivo:Kanaria_sprite_by_I93.png Archivo:Sakurada_Jun.png Archivo:Sakurada_Nori.png Archivo:Suigintou_(versión_pokémon).png Archivo:Suigintou_(versión_pokémon_2).png Archivo:Shinku_sprite.png Archivo:Suiseiseki_sprite.png Archivo:ThunderMan.png Archivo:Pyra.png Archivo:Psyboy.png Archivo:Herbalissa.png Archivo:Ghost_girl.png Archivo:Birdman.png Archivo:Aqualia.png Archivo:AquaKing.png Archivo:Combina_sprite.png Archivo:Pija.png Archivo:Greeny.png Archivo:GreenGirl.png Archivo:GhostBoy.png Archivo:Freeze_Girl.png Archivo:Fogosa.png Archivo:Vs_Justin_Bieber.png Archivo:Diosa_oscura_(2).png Archivo:Diosa_Element.png Archivo:Elena_sprite.png Archivo:Sprite_Karumen_by_I93.png Archivo:sprite_Elena.png (mejorado) Archivo:Cara de Elena.png Archivo:Sprite_Elena_en_bañador.png Archivo:Sprite_Elena_(3).png Archivo:Sprite_Elena_(2)_(arreglado).png Archivo:Elena_bailarina_árabe.png Archivo:Sprite_Elena_elegante.png Archivo:Sprite_ranger_Elena.png Estos son mis sprites, que solo puedo usar yo. Pero si alguien quiere utilizarlos, que me lo diga en mi página de discusión. Mis páginas favoritas * El hijo de Palkia * El hijo de Palkia 2: En busca del hermano perdido * Trueno y Esperanza * Instituto de Pokévilla * etc... 私の友達を見る (Mis amigos :D) Archivo: Cara de Skitty.png Pokiity12Archivo: Cara de Skitty Brillante.png Mi primera amiga de PE. Archivo: Cara de Cyndaquil.png アニー Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Mi segunda amiga aquí x3 Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png アリス Archivo: Cara de Glaceon Shiny.png Mi tercera amiga aquí, y me va a ayudar en mi pokénovela y a moverme un poco por aquí. Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png 夜明け Archivo: Cara de Jirachi shiny.png Me pidió amistad porque vio que me gustaba Infernape, al igual que a ella. Archivo: Cara de Leafeon.png パウリ Archivo: Cara de Leafeon.png Archivo: Cara de Lucario.png カルメン Archivo: Cara de Celebi.png Para mí, es casi como mi hermanita. ¡Me alegro de que se haya unido aquí! Archivo: Cara de Leafeon.png Cris Archivo: Cara de Leafeon.png Archivo: Cara de Palkia.png フラン Archivo: Cara de Infernape.png Es un amigo mío de WikiDex; y aquí, está escribiendo una pokénovela muy buena. Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png バレン Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Es una buena amiga...¡me encantan sus pokenovelas! =D Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png カルロス Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png Somos amigos de Wikidex, y me pidió ser amigos aquí también. Archivo:Cara de Charmander.png ホアキン Archivo:Cara de Charizard Shinny.png Somos amigos de Wikidex, y me pidió ser amigos aquí también. Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ホセ Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Derpus Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Archivo:Cara de Ninetales.png キー Archivo:Cara de Ninetales.png Mi gemela ígnea xDD Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png カロライナ Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Archivo:Cara de Typhlosion.png Rei-chan Archivo:Cara de Shuppet.png Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png Autumn-chan Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ペペ Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Archivo:Cara de Catalina24.png 寿司 (SuShi) Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Canciones favoritas de Vocaloid * Adolescence * Ievan Polkka * Kokoro * Romeo & Cinderella * Avión de papel * Prisoner * Akai Hana * Magnet * Servant of Evil * Sadistic Vampire * Regret Message * Ike Len Ka. * Trick & Treat. * Spice! * Honey Zona de monadas <3 Archivo:Flareon_cute.gif Archivo:Ampharos_cute.gif Archivo:Emonga_cute.gif Archivo:Jolteon_plush_yenthami.gif Archivo:Lucario_plush_yenthami.gif Archivo:Arceus_plush_yenthami.gif Archivo:Palkia_plush_yenthami.gif Archivo:Dialga_plush_yenthami.gif Archivo:Lugia_plush_yenthami.gif Pokéhuevos y pokémon adoptados *Archivo:Huevo de Pikachu by Anabel.png => Archivo: Pikachu OCPA.png => Archivo: Raichu OCPA.png Este pequeñín me lo regaló An. ¡ Muchas gracias, An! ^^ Es adorable!! *Archivo:Huevo_de_absol_GPI.png => Archivo:Absol OCPA.png *Archivo:Chinchou_huevo.png => Archivo:Chinchou OCPA.png => Archivo:Lanturn OCPA.png *Archivo:Articuno_OCPA.png *Archivo:Charmander brillante.png => Archivo:Charmeleon OCPA brillante.png => Archivo:Charizard OCPA brillante.png *Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA brillante.png => Archivo:Quilava OCPA brillante.png =>Archivo:Typhlosion OCPA brillante.png *Archivo:Torchic brillante.png => Archivo:Combusken OCPA.png => Archivo:Blaziken OCPA shiny.png *Archivo:Chimchar brillante.png => Archivo:Monferno OCPA brillante.png => Archivo:Infernape OCPA brillante.png *Archivo:Pokabu NB brillante.png (éste no quiero que evolucione, porque no me gustan NADA sus evoluciones; me gusta más así. Pido disculpas si con esto que acabo de decir ofendo a alguien). *Archivo:Flareon OCPA.png *Archivo:Jolteon OCPA.png *Archivo:Espeon OCPA.png *Archivo:Umbreon OCPA brillante.png *Archivo:Leafeon OCPA.png *Archivo:Glaceon OCPA brillante.png *Archivo:Huevo de Kirlia.png => Archivo:Kirlia DP.png => Archivo:Gardevoir OCPA.png *Archivo:Huevo de Feebas.png => Archivo:Feebas OCPA.png => Archivo:Milotic by Anabel.png *Archivo:Huevo de Dratini by Anabel.png => Archivo:Dratini OCPA.png => Archivo:Dragonair OCPA.png => Archivo:Dragonite OCPA.png *Archivo:Huevo de Glameow.png => Archivo:Glameow OCPA.png (q no evolucione...) *Archivo:Entei Pt brillante.png *Archivo:Mew NB.png *Archivo:Articuno NB brillante.png *Archivo:Rayquaza NB brillante.png *Archivo:Deoxys by Anabel.png *Archivo:Chimchar OCPA.png => Archivo:Monferno OCPA.png => Archivo:Infernape by Anabel.png *Archivo:Piplup brillante.png *Archivo:Mudkipshiny.png *Archivo:Horsea NB.png *Archivo:Huevo_glaceon_solo_para_uso_de_fanny.png => Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png *Archivo:Huevo_mareep_solo_para_uso_de_fanny.png => Archivo:Mareep OCPA.png *Archivo:Birijion_NB.gif *Archivo:Huevo de Staraptor by Shyrk.png *Archivo:Eevee NB.png *Archivo:Togepi NB brillante.png *Archivo:Flygon NB brillante.png *Archivo:Milotic NB brillante hembra.png *Archivo:Bachuru NB.gif *Archivo:Emonga NB.gif *Archivo:Choroneko NB brillante.gif *Archivo:Zorua NB.png *Archivo:Sneasel NB.png Mi equipo Pokémon Mis placas Archivo:Poochyena_OCPA.pngArchivo:Electrike.pngArchivo:Shinx_OCPA.png Leo la pokenovela El hijo de PalkiaArchivo:Scizor_OCPA.pngArchivo:Dialga_OCPA.png |} Archivo:El_hijo_de_Palkia_imagen_by_Mika.png Leo la pokenovela El hijo de Palkia 2: En busca del hermano perdido |} Archivo:Charmander_OCPA.pngArchivo:Squirtle_OCPA.pngArchivo:Machop_OCPA.png Soy seguidor de la pokenovela La Guerra Pokémon Archivo:Growlithe_OCPA.pngArchivo:Vulpix_OCPA.png |} Regalos Archivo:Lucario VS Infernape .jpg -> Este regalito me lo dio Carmen ¡Me encanta! ^^ Archivo:Regalo para Infernape 93.gif -> Éste también me lo regaló Carmen ¡Gracias! Archivo:Lugia by Shyrk para Elena.gif -> Éste también es de Carmen ¡Adoro a Lugia! =3 Archivo:Regalo de Cumple para Elena by Shyrk.gif -> Solo puedo decir dos cosas sobre esto: ¡¡ME ENCANTA y MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Eres la mejor, Carmen!! Te quieroooooo!!!!! Archivo:Regalo para Elena.gif -> Esto me lo ha dado por mi cumple Anabel ¡Qué bonito es! Muchas gracias, An!! Archivo:Regalo para Elena 2.gif -> ¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! ¡Qué cositaaaaaaa! :3 Es PRECIOSO!!! (Por cierto Umbreon, ya he respondido a tu pregunta xD) Este regalo también es de Anabel ¡Graciaaaaaas! Archivo:Sprite_elena.gif -> OwO Tengo sprite propio!! xDD Esto me lo dio Pauli. Qué cosita!! ^^ Archivo:Feliz_cumple_elena.gif -> OOwOO Me queda genial!!xD Gracias, Pauli.!!!!! Archivo:Lugia_NB_brillante.png -> Simplemente, me ENCANTA este pokémon xD. Archivo:Shinku by Shyrk.gif -> Ésta es Shinku, de Rozen Maiden (mi personaje favorito xD). Me lo dio Carmen cuando yo le regalé un Blingee de Souseiseki (su Rozen Maiden favorita). ¡Gracias, Carmen ''Imoto-Chan! Archivo:Shake_it_Spinda_para_elena_de_fanny.jpg Este es un regalito de Fanny. Me lo dio para mi Pokénovela principal, PMM3: Las aventuras del Equipo Alma. Arigato gozaimasu!! xDD Archivo:Pokemon_MM-para_elena.png -> Otro regalo... ¡de Fanny-chan xD. Digo lo mismo que en el de arriba... arigato gozaimasu! Firmas *Yo quiero firmar x333 Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? * Yo tambien te firmo solo porque estoy estrenando firma XD ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:24 3 nov 2010 (UTC) *¿¿Puedo firmar?? xD Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 14:29 6 nov 2010 (UTC) *[[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 17:03 16 nov 2010 (UTC) *Firmo! ewe --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 12:35 20 ene 2011 (UTC) *Te firmo :D Brayan8D 16:31 22 ene 2011 (UTC) * * * *